Her Sides'Lover
by Adel'Prime971
Summary: She was a weakness, her only weakness. He knew this since the beginning and never admit it. But could he keep her away from danger? From those monsters? He had to try. Sides X OC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_ Keep Faith in yourself and never doubt about your qualities_

...

**__ Honey, I have to go. You will stay at home with Shawn. Don't worry about me, I will come back quickly. Shawn will take care of you during my missing. I see you soon, Sweetheart._**

**_I stayed beside my stepfather as my mom quickly took her baggage and disappeared through the taxi. I stayed there for a while before I locked up upon Shawn, his eyes slowly darkened when he glared down at me, grabbing me by the arm. The next time I had news on my mom, it was for her death…._**

...

_ Ruby! Get up right now, you little slut! And don't make me come pick you!

I slowly opened my eyes and get up painfully of my bed, rubbing my arms carefully. I didn't want that bastard to come to my room. I frown a little because of the light crossing in my room and I walk toward the bathroom. After take a bath, I pick up my bag and stuff and I step out of the house as fast as I could.

Oh, sorry, I hadn't introduced myself. I'm Ruby Suarez. I'm 17 and I'm an only child. I come from Barbados; I have golden skin, curly long dark red hair and bright golden eyes. People said I was looking like Halley Berry, others said I looked like my mother but, I don't remember about it. I'm stuck with my ass stepfather. My mother? She's dead since I was 10. She was travelled to Italia for business when she has been taken by some kind of terrorists. Since her death, the judge putted me under Shawn care until I was old enough to be independent.

But what they didn't know is that my stepfather was not as innocent as he looks. Every night when I came back to school, he's lying on the sofa, drunk and drug. I even remember the first time he was like this. I had spent some time at my dance academy and I headed home, exhausted. From the outside, I could tell that no one was at home already. So, I walked in the house and I nearly passed the door that I was thrown to the ground, because of the slap I receive in the face. I almost stare blankly at him, wondering why he had done this. He only grabbed me by the hair, thrown me on my bed and closed the door of my room. Since THIS event, I was afraid of him, afraid of what he could do to me. I started by leave the dance academy, change school, close myself to other people. And here I am, In the Jr. Tranquility High School. I was alone, completely left by people. They always stare at me like I was a freak; keep chatting on me when I passed toward them. Maybe it was because of my mark on the back; once the bastard had threw some candle on my back, making me yell at hell. He gave me a "slut" mark that I always try to hide from them; but somehow, they always find it out. Here was my routine, but I didn't know that today was going to be the beginning of change.

This time I was sat at the fountain, staring at some people in front of me. There were Banes Michaela, the most popular girl of the High School and her new boyfriend, Sam Witwicky. I used to know him since we were in kinder garden but since my mom's death I had to break relationship with him. He was leaned on a bright yellow 2010 Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes on the back. I was drew his car from distance, listening music. Even if I had to abandon my dance study, I continue to exercise when no one was there in the Gym lot. As I was about to finish my work, a football hit me on the back and I almost threw it on the ground, yelling in pain because of my mark. I didn't need to look up to know that everybody was staring at me because of the scream.

_ Hey slut, get out of our spot!

Trent De Marco was glanced at me, mocking smirk on his face. Since I came in this school, this guy never stopped hunting me like that. I was annoyed of him and angry… very angry.

_ Trent, for one time in your life, can't you just leave me alone? There're plenty of others spot, so just find your way at another spot.

_ Not until you didn't find your way to the slut highway. You know? Where bitches might be waiting for you.

Again, laughter flew in the air as I try to keep tears coming into my eyes. I was getting VERY angry. I was about to punched him in the jaw as hard as I could when I heard someone spoke loudly, catching everyone attention.

_ Trent, everyone is not in your case. Now leave her alone before I throw your fucking ass under my feet.

I glared at the voice when my eyes widened. Michaela Banes was standing right next me, struggling against Trent. It's when I sensed someone wrap me carefully; I nearly fell when I saw Sam's worried face look over me. Because of the pain in my back, I fell on the ground, all my paperwork shouting on the floor.

_ Hey, are you alright?

_ Y-yes, I am. Thank you.

_ You welcome. Are you new in the school ? Because I don't remind me saw you before. My name's Sa…

_ I know your name, Sam. I already know you since a long time.

I said it with a hint of laugh in my voice; he has really forgotten me. That's understood in some way.

_ R-Ruby!? Is it you? Oh gosh, how can't I even recognize you?!

_ We were kids, it's not your fault.

_ Yeah, but… how is your mother? I remember her singing for us when we were at your home.

I was caught by my throat. It's was always very hard to talk about my mother even if she was gone since 7 years. Thankfully, Michaela came toward us; I thanking her mentally to interrupt our discussion.

_ Hey, are you okay? Trent is such an ass with people. Do you want to go to the nurse?

_ No, no it's okay. I'm alright. I should go to my class, it's getting late.

_ Here, your paperwork. See you soon, Ruby. It was really nice to see you again. Most in other condition, but nice.

I giggled a little at his comment; yes, it was really nice. He didn't lose his baby face, maybe more mature but it was still here, the young Sammy boy I used to play with when I was 4. With this thought, I got up, put the papers in my bag and begin to get in the school after greeting them. But, I had another thing to do. A symbolic one. So I reached to Trent and his monkey crew, his football in my hands. I pull out a pen and step at 5 miles of him, enough for him to sense my presence. He turned his face at the same time I stab violently the poor football, making him scream. Everybody eyes winded as I left it fallen on the ground, grumbled a "perro" and headed to the building. The rest of the day went normal, except for the fact that everybody were chatting on me for what I dare did to Trent De Marco.


	2. Chapter 2

This evening, I had to work on the club. Yes, I am a barmaid in the "Silver Night club". I was forced to work since Shawn has been fired to his work when I was 13. I was making my new mix creation, The Black Moon, back to the bar when someone came behind me. I noticed the person coming and turned to face the stranger.

_ Hey, welcome to The Silver Night. What can I do for y…?

I nearly was off air because WHAT was in front of me. Here behind the spot was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life. He was in his early 20s, maybe 23, a tanned skin and short dark brown hair keeping at the top by some gel. He was very well built like a god, wearing a silver V tee-shirt, dark blue jeans and a black jacket. But the most amazing was his eyes, hypnotic ocean blue eyes glaring at me intently. Some way he reminds me of Ryan Reynolds. That's when I noticed his grin, maybe because of my state. It takes me a couple of seconds to focus on the right words to say. However, I felt full red glowing on my cheeks.

_ H-hello, how can I do for you?

_ Hi, I would like something new. So, what are you purposing me, beauty unknown…?

_ Oh, Suarez. The name's Ruby Suarez. And to answer your demand, would you like to taste my new creation? I was just about to serve it.

_ I'd like to, for 3 persons.

He leaned against the bar, sitting right in front of me, and a wild grin on his face. I just chuckled before came back to my creation. I put the liquor in 3 glasses, style it a little and present it to the handsome man still grinning at me.

_ There it is. I call it the Black Moon. I give you them as a gift. Just compensation if it's not so good.

_ I trust you. It looks good. Thank you.

He began to walk toward a table, joining 2 others men. But before pulling the plate down, he turned back to me.

_ Oh, and by the way. The name's Josh.

Next, he headed to his friends. I shot a last to him, amazed by his attitude before headed back to work. Tonight, I had to assure the serve and the bar, because of the sickness of my colleague Stacey. This day was quiet, however, there were no troublemakers and we finished early this night, maybe toward 3:00 am. I get out of the club with my boss, locked the gates behind. I said goodbye to my boss and began to walk when a revved of engine make me jump and widened. On the left, was parked a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept 2009. I was so amaze by the car I hadn't notice that I change my way and was now headed to the sexy beast. It's when I was a few inches of it that I saw a man leaned against the hood, smirking at me; I couldn't believe it. I blinked a few times causing Josh to chuckle.

_ Hey, here you are again. I see you like my alt-car.

_ What are you doing here? H-How in the…is this really your car?

_ Yeah, it's mine. And to answer your first question I was-

He hadn't been able to complete because of an unknown projectile shouting at me. I quickly get down and look toward the origin of the ball. My smile faded when I saw Trent and his monkey guys laughing at me. I couldn't stop the growl coming in my throat. If there was one thing I was upset of, it's was that type of guy. I put my bags on the ground and race in front of him, pointing an accusing finger at his bare chest, anger through my body.

_ Trent, what the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you just leave me alone at one fucking moment?!

_ Wow get your claws back, slut. Don't need to jump on me like that. We're not on a whore street here. Hum… or maybe it's your way to tell us that you're ready for a blow-

I didn't give it the opportunity to finish his word that I punched him hard in the jaw, made my fist crackled. He was caught off guard by my strength and fell on the ground, surprised by the move, same for his crew. I was standing here, breathing heavily and massaging my hand. My face was now ravaged by the anger, my teeth cringing menacingly.

_ If you say it again, you fucking asshole, I swear I will rip you ribs away and make you eat it! Do you hear me? Now get out of my way, you damn sucker!

_ You fucking bitch! How dare you touch me? You're going to pay for this. Come on, bitch!

He was about to roughly grab my arm when someone threw him a feet in the face, causing him to fell again. Caught off guard, I turned my head to see Josh next to me, hands into fist, a loud growl escaped of his throat. Suddenly, the Chevrolet revved his engine loudly, such as a predator. A move make me turned my head again, this time toward Trent, now chocked by the punch. His monkeys had backed away, fear through them. It was so pride to see Trent, fear all over his body.

_ Try anything toward Ruby again and I swear to Primus I will squish you myself on the pavement. I don't want you to approach her again, to call her bitch, whore or slut again, understood you fragging glitch! Get your fragging aft of my way squishy humans!

At the second he said that, they get out cowardly. I stared amaze at this, how he gets them out of sign in 5 seconds. Josh seemed to calm down, his face softened before he looked at me, a light smile on his face. I gave it the same, putting my bags.

_ Thank you for what you've done, Josh. I owe you a lot for that.

_ Nah, you don't have to owe me something. I don't like these types of mechs. Besides, you seem to be able to defend yourself; did you see the punch you give to the fragger? I was very impressed, y'know.

_ Okay. It's getting late, I have to go home.

_ I can give you a ride home. Come on.

_ I don't want to bother you much more. I can walk, it's alright.

_ Nah, you come with me. You don't have the choice. Get in; you don't want to try the car?

_ You have a point. Let's go.

He grinned at me and opened the door to let me sit in the Stingray. I stare amaze at the leather interior; it was all in silver and black. It was warm and soft inside. I leaned more comfortable while he came to the driver seat and revved the engine. He looked at me cheerfully and sped up on the street. The drive was really appeasing to my house, music filling from the dash board. When we reached to the house, he parked his car in the driveway and cut off the Stingray.

_ Here we are.

_ That was amazing, Josh. I have to tell you that this thing is a pure beauty.

He grinned at me, proud in his eyes.

_ Yeah, you can say that. It's a fragging beast.

I giggled at his comment, wonder what was that 'fragging' means. I then open the door and get out of the Corvette before leaning against the window.

_ Thank you for the drive and… for what you did in the parking lot.

_ Nah, it's nothing y'know. Don't like those types of guys anyway.

_ Ok, but I owe you something now, either you agree or not.

_ You know what?

He gave me a paper with a phone number on it.

_ If you need something or just want to talk, call me I will be here in a glitch. Deal ?

_ Ok, see you.

With this last word, I stepped out of the drive way and headed to the porch. I then wave him a goodbye before he get out of the drive way and sped down the road. He was kind of special; I can see it without knowing him well. I chuckled and open the entrance door, a smile across my face. The house was dark inside, maybe the pig was already sleeping. I closed the door and walk upstairs when something roughly grabbed me and pushed me hard. I lost balance and in a minute, I was falling in the stairs. I cried in pain, before tried to stand up. Impossible. The pain in my back was so intense that I could only stay here and waits for that pig to pick me up. I was wrong earlier. I felt someone picked me up by the hair and pulled me onto the couch. Tears were running down my face as Shawn stood up in front of me, smiling darkly at me.

_ You're late tonight. You're going to pay for this.

And as people were sleeping peacefully, my nightmare began.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the morning after, all my muscles were screaming in pain. I was cold, again. I get up and got prepared to go to school. Finishing putting make up on my bruises, I looked up at my face through the mirror; even if the bruises were hidden behind couches of blush, I still wore that zombie face as always. I get down silently, starring hatefully at the piece of shit sleeping loudly on the couch a bottle of rum in his hand. Today, I wore a black V-top, silver jeans and a black jacket, hiding my eyes behind a lock of my hair. I was walking painfully towards the school when an unfamiliar honk makes me look behind me. There was Sam and Michaela in Sam's Chevy Camaro.

_ Hey, Ruby get in.

I forced a smile and get in his car. The leather interior was warm, not like Josh's car but warm and friendly.

That's when I noticed someone beside me. All I could say at the moment was: SO CUTE! There was sitting a Liam Hemsworth young man, maybe in his 18ies with shaggy light blond hair and baby blue eyes. He wore black jeans and a tight yellow tee-shirt with black stripes showing his muscular body; a familiar item was rested on his torso. I think that I already saw this symbol in Josh's car.

_ Hello. My name's Ruby.

_ Oh, its Anthony, my cousin.

_ Hm, I don't remind me you had a cousin. Maybe never saw him before. Does he come with us in school?

_ No, he came just to meet some friends in the parking lot.

I stared at Anthony, smiling before leaning against the door, looking through the window. We reached to school a few minutes after and I was very surprise of what, or better who I saw when I get out of the Camaro. There, leaning against the doorframe was Josh, with three other men almost as gorgeous as he was. I noticed one of them were staring intently at me; maybe I saw double, but I think he's Josh's twin. They're exactly the same, perhaps he was builder than his brother and he'd got icy blue eyes, not soft. He wore a tight sun yellow V tee-shirt and dark blue jeans. Next to him, there was a light cut brown haired young man, maybe a few older, wearing a blue shirt, dark grey jeans and sunglasses posed on his nose. Like this, I was wondering if it wasn't Robert Downer Jr, who was secretly with them. Beside him, the last one was much like Ian Somerhalden with hypnotic emerald eyes, wearing all in black with Ray ban on the top of his head.

_ Hey guys! What's up?

Sam headed toward them, doing some freestyle hand shaking, while Anthony and Michaela simply waved their hands. Feeling like an outsider, and mostly because of the pain all over my arm, I began to head into the building, trying hardly to hide my injuries.

_ Hey there, beautiful! Where do you think you're going?

Someone picked me by the waist, putting a hand on my shoulder; caught off guard, I cried in pain, pulled me off the man and rubbed painfully my arm and waist. Looking up, I met Josh's confusing glare and the others who stared toward us. Josh was still staring at me, guilt and worry in his eyes.

_ Sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to hurt you.

_ I-It's alright Josh. S-Sorry, I have to go.

I didn't want to take away from him, but I didn't want him to find out about my actual state. With this, I waved a hand at them and proceeded to leave. However, he seemed to notice and he caught me, more carefully by the arm. He then turned me and forced me to look at him. I struggled to hopefully get off his grip but our difference in strength was that he won and made me stared at him.

_ Hey, What's wrong?

_ I… I am fine, it's nothing. I swear…

_ What's this? Why is your face covered of make up?

_ I'm a woman, you know. I put make up, it's normal.

_ I don't think so.

And then, what I was the most afraid of arrived. With a soft movement, he pulled out the make up next to my eyes and revealed my secret. He then grasped in shock, keeping the attention of the others at the same time. I could only lower my head, causing the others to come toward us. All my fears were realized. If Sam found out about the origins of my injuries, he will investigate and put him in this. And I didn't want him to be implicated.

A gentle touch made me get out of my thoughts. Josh was glaring intently at me, inches of anger passed in his eyes.

_ What's happened, Ruby? WHO did that to you?

Fears ran through my skill as I heard a growl coming from his throat. He was mad, really mad. His grip tightened around my shoulder, causing me to grimace and held tears into my eyes.

_ It's just an accident. When I get home yesterday, it was too dark and I fell on the stairs. But, it's alright, you know? Nothing too bad.

_ I don't know why, but I can't manage to trust you.

_ B-But, it's true. I fell on the stairs. "It was not a lie either"

_ You know you can tell me everything. If you are in trouble, I'll always be there for you. You can trust me.

_ Y-Yeah, I know. You're my silver knight. But, I can take care of myself.

_ Yeah I saw that last night.

_ So now, can I go to my class? I forgot some books in my case. See you later?

_ No prob. I pick you this afternoon. We go to the park, I was wondering if you would come with us.

_ Yes, I would be please to come with you, if it doesn't matter.

_ Nah, it's okay. Well, you have to go young lady. See you in a glitch.

_ Yeah, as you say.

Then I headed to my case hiding my bruise under my hair.

The day was exhausted. I was with Sam and Michaela in the entire group. Hopelessly, De Marco was with us too. I could felt his gaze on me during all our classes. Thankfully, we finished earlier that day and at 12 o'clock, we were in the parking, waiting for the guys.

_ Oh gosh, I forgot some kind of things, I come back.

_ Do you want me to come with you? Asked Michaela.

_ No, it's okay. I will be quick.

And I reached to my case, looking for my books and my outfits to dance. I wasn't sure if I could, but I had to try to dance, with or without my bruises. I picked all I needed to dance and draw and I closed the door. That's when I noticed someone behind the door, causing me to yelp in surprise. Trent was leaning against the cases, smirk hatefully at me.

_ So what? Are you afraid of me?

_ What do you want, De Marco? I have nothing to do with you, so why are you here?

_ Are you sure? I didn't appreciate your behavior last night.

_ You wouldn't have to bother me, then. So if you don't have anything important to tell me, I will be glad if you could get out of my way.

I then punched him in the shoulder, leaving him in the hallway. I was walking to the parking lot, when he roughly pulled me by the hair, putting a hand on my mouth. I tried to make him loose his grip, without success. He dragged me behind the school, when anyone were watching and threw me on the floor. He then smiled evilly at me, unbuttoning his pant, and walked toward me.

_ Now you're going to pay, bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

_In the parking lot _

_ Hey Sam, do you know where is Ruby?

_ She was with us earlier. She said that she had forgotten some things in her case. She said she will come back earlier.

_ I purpose her to come with her to pick her things, but she said she will be quick.

_ I don't like this.

_ Calm down, Sideswipe she's just-

Then, a scream was heard in the parking lot; it was too familiar to be a coincidence. Suddenly, Sideswipe turned his head and ran to the source of the voice. He was lately followed by the others.

_Behind the school_

_ Shut up, bitch!

Following my scream, Trent slapped me hard in the cheek, right in my injury. I cried in pain, as he violently grabbed my hair, forcing me to face him in the eyes.

_ Bad move, bitch. I told you that you will have to pay. Now, let's have some fun.

He then pulled me up by the hair, throwing against a wall. My whole body was shaking at this moment. Tears were falling in my cheeks; I was afraid. His touch was freaking me; this feeling of being trapped was making me crazy. I was afraid because of HIM; he acted exactly like him. I tried as hard as I could to pull me off but nothing worked. That's when fear took over my body, that's when I was afraid of Trent De Marco. His hands were now exploring my body, making me gulp under his touch. I tried in a last hope to kick him when someone roughly pulled him away from me.

_ Get off of her, you slagging piece of crap!

I crawled to the nearest wall, crying silently as I saw Josh pulling him away from me and now punching him hard in the jaw. De Marco couldn't get a chance and fell under the punches of Josh.

_ I warmed you fragger! I swore I would kill you if you dare touched her again! Son of glitch, aft hole, I will kill you right now!

_ Sides, calm down! Calm down! You know you can't do that!

_ Get off of me, Sunstreaker! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! Leave me now!

I was watching through my tears as his twin pulled it back with the help of the two other men who was with them. In a second he wasn't in sign. Then I saw Michaela crawling toward me, worry and guilt in her eyes.

_ Ruby, are you alright? Oh, shit. It's my entire fault; if I came with you-

_ Sorry Kayla, but let's get her first out of here.

Then I felt Sam's gentle arm wrapped me carefully and picked me up, taking me out of this nightmare. I was shocked, shaking frantically under his grip. He made me sit in his car, covered me with a blanket. A minute later, I was hugged frantically by none other than Josh's arms. I could feel his whole body shaking on mine, reflected his anger. I couldn't keep it anymore; I fell on his grip, wrapped my trembling arms around his neck, pressing me against his muscular chest. I was crying loudly, thanking him between sobs for what he had done for me. He gets up with me and pressed me harder against him, reducing totally the space between us. He then began to whisper some words in my ear, trying to calm us both down at the same time. I started to calm down, leaning under his touch. Normally, I don't allow someone to touch me like this, but with Josh, it was different. Under his touch, I felt safe, free to do everything. I let my hands fall of his neck and ran shyly to his chest. The blanket was no longer on my shoulder. I could feel the gaze of everybody on us. Josh ran his fingers through my hair, kissing softly the top of it. It's probably been minutes that I stopped sober. I was now cradle in his strong arms, exalted by his smell. He then lifted my head to meet his ocean blue eyes, reflected worry.

_ Do you feel better?

_ Yes, a lot better. Thank you for, for what you've done. If you hadn't been here, I-I don't want to think of…

_ Shhhh, it's okay now.

_ Josh, I-I want to go home.

_ Yeah, I understand. I drive you home.

He then rode to the house; thankfully it was empty. He insisted to stay with me, but I declined telling him that I will be fine. After many insistences, he accepted my decision and let me alone in the house. I couldn't wait anymore. When he pulled off the driveway, I sprinted in the house, locked me in my bedroom and crawled on my bed. I pulled out the make-up, revealing all the pig did to me last night, and fall into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after when I woke up, I was submerged by a headache. I sleepy get up and proceeded to prepare for school. My bruise in the eye was still there, but less visible as yesterday. Taking a warm shower, I tried to focus on the sounds surrounding me. The house was very quiet… too quiet. When I was ready, I managed to go down in the living-room, aware of every sound around me. The smocked air was here, but no sign of bottle rolling on the floor, cigars on the table… no pig sleeping loudly on the sofa.

I blinked a few time before decided to get to school, wondering what's going on. As I locked the house, I felt someone watching my back. I turned to the unknown and was grateful to discover Josh, leaning against his doorframe, sunglasses fallen on his nose. I faint a smile and came towards him, anxious about his glare. I was so afraid about yesterday morning that I covered all my body with dark blue jean, black turtleneck tee shirt with long sleeves and black & white convers. My hair was tight in a black pony tail, leaving a lock fall in front of my bruised eye.

_ H-Hello, Josh.

_ Good morning, Ruby. Do you feel better?

_ Yes a little better, but let's don't think about it. 'Kay?

_ Sure, let's go. I want you to meet a friend of mine before school.

He then opened the passenger door and let me sit in the Corvette and we went to school. There in the parking lot was parked a green yellow search and rescue hummer, next to Sam's car, a yellow sun Lamborghini Gallardo, a red Ferrari 458 Italia and an electric blue Porsche. As I get out of the Stingray, I saw Sam and Michaela looking at me and ran straight to me, hugging me tightly. She was shaking slightly as she pulled away of me.

_ Oh Ruby, how you okay?

_ Yeah, it's ok 'Kayla.

_ Sorry ladies, but I have to see this girl before she began class. Ruby, I'm Richards the CMO of the NEST.

The man named Richards was maybe in his late 30ies and reminded me of Orlando Bloom, except he had light brown hair with some locks of grey, a muscular body and glowing blue eyes.

_ NEST? What is it?

_ It's a military squad. But it's not the subject. I want to do some checkup to see if you're not injured.

_ B-But it's not a necessary. I'm fine, I swear.

_ It's just to be sure. So please, get in the back of the hummer.

I was reticent but I get in the back of the search & rescue hummer. He did some kind of scan and when he saw the results, I was tensed when he narrowed his eyes.

_ Sorry miss but I found some injury all over your body. Where do they come from?

_ I, euh… I fell on the stairs since 2 day. I lost balance at the top, but I'm not hurt anymore.

He looked at me a moment, and then turned to placed his stuff in place.

_ Good. It's okay, I don't see anything wrong. You can go to class.

_ Ok, thanks Richards.

Then I get out of the hummer and headed to my first class.

_In the parking lot_

_ So Ratchet, what's wrong?

_ My scans are revealed many injuries all over her body. She said that she fell on the stairs since 2 days, but-

_ You don't trust.

_ Correct, Sideswipe. A simple fall couldn't have done so many bruises. Particularly, the one on her back.

_ One in her back, you say?

_ Yes she has a burn in the right shoulder. It's like someone had put some of their elementary energy called fire on her shoulder. She's also mentally injured. She has some traumatic; I saw it when I checked a pulse, she's afraid of the touch of human male.

Sideswipe ran a hand through his hair, moving back and forth. Bumblebee and Mirage was still with them; Sunny and Hot Rod had to go back to base seconding Ironhide to a routine mission. Bee and Mirage were beside them when Ratchet told him the results of the checkup. Sideswipe felt a pressure on his right shoulder; Bee's hand.

_ Don't be too rude with yourself, Sides.

_ She is injured, Bee! I told her to call me if she needs help and she lied to me. I can't even see why.

_ Amigo, maybe she didn't want you to know about her state. You know human pride.

_ Perhaps, Mirage. But I don't see why she didn't tell me either. Does she was afraid of me, or kind of thing like that?

_ I don't think she's afraid of you, Sides. Remember yesterday, when she was in your arm, did you felt her like if she was pushing you away?

_ No. she didn't push me away.

_ Sideswipe, if she didn't tell you about it, it's because human don't talk about their own problems, especially with people they just came to know. It must be personal kind of things that she has to take care by herself. You can be here for her, but if she didn't want to tell you about this, it's because it don't concern you. And I swear that if you don't respect her choice, I will throw you millions of wrenches since you print it in your processor. Does it sound clear to you?

And with this, Ratchet jumped in his alternate mode and went straight to the base.


	6. Chapter 6

_In the afternoon_

This day was boring. All I wanted was to take the door and get out of this building. Thankfully the ring bell ran and everyone quickly get out of the classroom. It was the week end after all. With Sam and Michaela, we took our stuff and headed to the parking lot. But, before we took the entrance door, I turned to stop Michaela.

_ 'Kayla, I have to go somewhere.

_ Oh no, I don't let you go alone anymore.

_ Trust me, it's ok. I just want to go training. If you want to be sure, just come at this address, I'll be there all the afternoon. 'Kay?

_ Hm… Okay.

And then I turned to the left and I headed to the Dance Academy. Clara, my professor had answered me last week and she told me that I could come back for some practice if I wanted to. As I passed the door of the academy, I heard classic music in the air. Smiling, I reached to the source of the music and ended in the classic room where Clara and her students produced a part of the Swan Lake. I watched her as she swung on her fist, as she jumped graciously for the swan bridge and as she finished in a lady pause, her right leg straight behind whereas her left one supported her weight. The music stopped and she stood up; when her eyes reached mine, she couldn't hide a grin before turning toward her students.

_ Alright everybody, you did a nice job today. You can congrats each other. See you next time.

With these last words, every student grabbed their stuff and headed to the door where I was leaning next to. When they were all gone, I quitted my spot, posed my stuff and headed to her level. As I expected she put me into a bear hug, kissed me on the cheeks.

_ Honey, it's been a while. I'm so glad to see here.

_ I'm glad to see you too, Clara. I was wondering if I could be a part of the academy again. I know that it's been 6 years now, so if you disagree I will respect your choice. But I just want you to know that I came back because I loved what I was doing and if it was only my choice I will never had stopped dancing. So, what's your choice? Can I come back?

_ Absolutely honey, you're more than welcome to come back. I would never dare to chase you or some kind of things like this. Let's start then. I want you to show me what you're able to do. Okay?

_ Yes, sure. I have some moves that I did at home.

_ You can start then.

I put my USB key and started to dance, confidence in my skill.

_At the Witwicky's_

Michaela and Sam were kissing under the porch when a roared of engines made them pulled away and glare as the youngers 'Bot parked them in the drive way and appeared before them.

_ Hey guys.

_ Hey Sam, Michaela. Where's Ruby?

_ Oh, she had some stuff to do.

_ You left her alone, again?!

_ Sides, she's a big girl. She can take of herself. And if you want to be sure, why don't we go to the address she gave me then? It's better than stay here, doesn't it?

_At the academy_

_ Go higher, Ruby. Higher! You have to develop more your movements, to be more graceful. Stay on the tip and don't move. Yes, like that, perfect. You can relax, now. Go drink a little, 5 minutes.

I get out of the pause, exhausted. I thought already that come back to the academy will be hard, but not that hard. I kept some good habits and didn't lose my level, so Clara made me start new dances. We were on 'Naughty Girl' and 'Run the world' by now; it was a very good point by the way. I knew Clara very well since past, and if she made me dance on Beyonce, it means that I was in a higher level. After drinking an entirely bottle of water, I came back to the center of the room, behind my master, as we were going to do the entire dance without pause.

_ Let's go, Ruby. 5, 6, 7, 8…

And we started dancing on 'Naughty Girl', one of my favorite songs. As we start together, I quickly felt outta space. Dance was my way to express, it's was my dream. While dancing, I felt like anything can't put me down, can't stop me to go higher. It's no longer that I noticed Clara stood in front of me, watching me intently leaving me express myself; it was time to seriously dance. I began to speed up my moves, my arms and body swinging like a cat. I was to free to do whatever I wanted to do. It was exciting.

When the music stopped, I kept my pause, sweating and shaking frantically. I was enveloped in such bliss to dance that I couldn't stop grinning.

_ That's perfect, Ruby. It's good to have you back.

_ Oh, Clara. You have no idea how I love to be back.

_ I think I can imagine. Hum, I think these people might be here to see you. Are they your friends?

_ Huh?

I looked at her direction when my mouth almost drops on the floor. They were here, all here, watching me with fascinating eyes, grinning like some mad people. I wave at them, feeling hot from embarrassment.

_ Y-Yeah, there're some kind of friends.

_ Oh, how sweet. Well let's stop with this for the moment. You did very well for a beginning.

_ Thanks Clara.

As I headed to the door, I was welcomed by Cheshire grins from Josh, Anthony and Michaela. Sam just stared at me with fish like eyes. Before I could react, I was in Josh's arms, in a tight embrace. We exchanged looks and we headed to the park. Sam and Michaela left us a moment, so we were sitting near the lake; I was sitting in front of Josh, leaning against his chest. We stayed like this since minutes before I felt Josh's chest rose a little.

_ So was that your little secret?

_ I used to dance at Clara's Academy years ago. It's my way of expression. I can't live without dancing. When I get her call this morning, I came to pass my little opening exam.

_ I don't get it. If you love dancing so badly, why did you stop then?

I stayed in silence for a while. I couldn't tell him. What could I tell him? I couldn't because my stepfather made me stop by beating me to the hell. There was NO way I will tell him about this. That was my problem. I have to deal with it.

_ I lost my mom when I was young. It was too hard, so I kind of, stay away of everyone. I was totally alone.

_ I'm sorry, I didn't know about it.

_ It's ok. You couldn't have known.

I felt his arms around my shoulders, wrapping in a reassuring way. I leaned a little more in his chest, turning my head against a chest and felt his chin caressing my hair, enjoying the comfortable silence in the moment. Time passed and Sam and Mickaella joined us, telling us that it was time to go. We both stand up and headed toward the car.

_POV Sides_

As we headed back to Ruby's house, I sensed her heart beating slowing down. Looking through the retro-visor, I saw that she felt asleep. At her driveway, I carefully picked her bridal style and headed to her door. Opening silently the door, I get upstairs to her bedroom and gently set her on her bed. She looked so peaceful, so vulnerable... so beautiful. I couldn't resist and caressed her cheek with my finger, our faces almost touching. But, before I could do a mistake, I let her go and headed to the door.

However, as I turn around, I felt something tugging my jacket. Looking toward her, I saw her fingers hanging on it, not letting go. I couldn't resist to this femme, I know it. She was my only weakness.


End file.
